The New PherOmonE ChicK
by cutieanime
Summary: There's a new pheromone girl and it's the ability to control guys! She has the hots for Natsume... What'll happen if Natsume likes her too? Or... is it that he was just Pheromoned? How about Mikan? RR!
1. Chapter 1

Cuteanime: Hey guys! It's nice of you to read this! This is my first fic ever so be nice to me okay? I'm not really good at this kind of thing but I hope you'll like it. Please Review! And… I'm very nice so I accept flames… It would help me to improve. So, FLAMES WELCOME:) :) MxN! And a bit RxH… This is so funny… (well… only in my sense of humor dictionary!) 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice! cries

Remember this: (…) my dialogue

"…" their dialogue

'…' their thoughts… :)

Chapter 1- A Peek to the four Alices 

Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old certified 3-star student, was again… LATE! (Why is she always late?)

"OH MY GOD! I'm already late! What am I gonna do? Oh no! Jinno-sensei would be mad at me again!" Mikan screamed like she always does.

On the other side of the world… (I mean… just at the other side of the academy) Natsume Hyuuga, a full-star student was about to cut class again when suddenly… BUMP! (You guessed it!)

"Ouch!" It was Mikan. "Hey Polka dots. Why're you so clumsy? You always bump on me… wait a minute… Are you intentionally doing it?" Natsume asked with a grin. Mikan blushed hard. She was speechless. Luckily, Ruka, who 'had' a crush on her arrived. The reason why it is 'had' is because he stopped his feelings for her after he confessed. Actually, Hotaru is his girlfriend now! (I'm so happy for that heartless inventor!)

FLASHBACK

"Mikan! I'm glad you came!" said Ruka when he saw the brunette running towards him. Mikan smiled at him which made him blush. "So… Ruka, what're you gonna tell me?" Mikan asked childishly.

"Um… The truth is that… I have a confession to make…" Ruka said nervously with his head down. Mikan was confused with his actions so she asked, "Oh? What confession? Hey! I'm not a priest or something so… why'd you confess at me? D'you have many sins, Ruka?" "No! It's not like that! I mean… I… I… I LIKE YOU! A LOT MIKAN! A lot…" Ruka said a bit shouting.

Mikan thought, 'What? Did he say like or lick? He'll lick me? Nah! That's stupid! How about… He likes me?' She was deep in thought that she forgot that Ruka was there. Ruka said, "Oh boy! Why don't you get it? Why're you so naïve! I LIKE YOU! Isn't that clear enough?" "Well… I like you too! I like your kindness… honesty and everything! You're the best friend I had… well… next to Hotaru of course!" "MIKAN! More than a friend! That's how I feel for you!" "Huh? But…" Mikan was shocked. 'More… More than a friend? Does that mean… what they call… Love? He loves me? But that's what I feel for…' Mikan thought. She broke into tears. Ruka was shocked at her sudden change of emotion. (You know, she was smiling widely then suddenly, she'd cry.)

"I'm… I'm so sorry Mikan. I didn't mean to… I know that you like Natsume… not me…" Ruka said while a tear crawls down his cheek. Mikan looked at him with confused eyes. "H-How did you know?" She asked. Ruka smiled and said, "I know everything about you. I'll do my best to forget about my feelings for you." Then, he kissed her forehead. "Actually…" Mikan said, "Um… the reason why I cried is that… there is a certain person who likes you and she's so close to me… And… if she knew that you like me… she'd be hurt." Ruka thought, 'Hotaru? No way!'

"Anyway, forget what I said! I gotta go now! Bye!" Mikan ran and waved goodbye. Ruka blushed and screamed, "HOTARU?" (weird!) "huh? Did you just call me?" It was the expressionless blackmailer. Ruka blushed again and went near her. He enjoyed the faint crimson scattered around the cheeks of the inventor. Then, he grabbed her arm.

Hotaru's heart was beating so fast… (I think!) Then, she coldly said, "Want me to blackmail you again?" "Huh? Well… I don't care if you blackmail me a million times! I know that you won't do that especially to the one you like." Ruka said while his face is coming nearer and nearer to her. "Who told you the truth?" Hotaru said a bit cross. Ruka kissed her. Yes, kiss! At the lips! It was gentle and soft. Hotaru replied the kiss. Then, Ruka parted his lips from her and softly said, "Your lips…"

END OF FLASHBACK

(Isn't that so sweet? Gah! That part was based on a real life story… Mine… just kidding!)

"Oh Ruka! Help me! Natsume is teasing me again! He called me again Polka Dots for the Septillionth time!" Mikan said a bit crying while grabbing Ruka's shirt. Natsume smirked and said, "Come Ruka… Let's get to class before you get the Polka Dots disease." "WHY YOU!" Mikan shrieked while her head was already smoking like a choo-choo train.

'Good. He isn't gonna cut class now.' Mikan thought with a wide smile. When she entered the room, she spotted her best friend so she ran to hug her. But… (as usual) BAKA! BAKA! Yeah. You've guessed it. It's common for them. It always happens. Mikan would attempt to hug Hotaru. Then, Hotaru would hit her with her Baka gun which would let Mikan hit the wall. (I even wonder why the walls in their school easily repairs!) Then, Yuu would help her up.

"Are you alright Mikan?" Yuu asked. Mikan smiled and said, "Don't worry Yuu. You always worry about me everyday. You'll be old when you do that always!" "Don't worry…" Yuu said. Hotaru approached them and said coldly, "I have a new invention 1234, it helps someone to look young. This costs 5000000 rabbits." Yuu smiled freakishly and said, "No thanks. I don't have that kind of money. Plus, you're the reason that I worry about Mikan, anyway."

Then, Narumi-sensei finally arrived. Everyone went back to their proper places. Natsume got his manga out. Mr. Narumi said, "Class. I have an announcement to make." "Yah… As if I care," Natsume said but luckily, no one heard him. Narumi continued, "My niece, Keiko, will be your new classmate." Everyone was excited. Some were curious especially Mikan, "Who could it be? I'd like it to be a very nice one."

Narumi said, "Keiko, you may enter now." Then, a pretty girl with long brown hair, perfect body, and porcelain skin, entered gracefully. Then, a smile formed her lips.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

-------------------------------00000000000--------------------------------

cutieanime: So? Was it okay? Or… Was it dumb? Sorry for the short story... hehe...Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Cutieanime: Hey guys! I'm back again! Here's my newest chappie! Thanks for all the reviews… I love you all! Anyway, enough all drama and I'll turn the spotlight to Chapter 2! Read and Review! FLAMES WELCOME!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice! Mommy!

Remember this: (…) my dialogue

"…" their dialogue

'…' their thoughts… :)

**Chapter 2- the PERFECT gal…**

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

Everyone was frozen when the so-called perfect chick entered. She was just so attractive. Natsume looked over his manga to see where the sweet voice came from. Suddenly… He caught her eyes.

Mikan thought, 'My goodness! I have never seen such a beautiful girl in my life! She is like a star that's hard to reach!' Keiko finally said, "I'm happy to be in this academy especially with my uncle around. I have the alice of pheromone just like my uncle but it is generally a guy pheromone. But don't worry, I don't usually use it oftentimes." She smiled sweetly after her last sentence.

Natsume thought, 'Dang! She's gorgeous!' Ruka looked at his stunned best friend and said, "She's pretty, isn't she?" Natsume didn't reply since he's still dumbfounded. But… he did see the blackmailer or his 'girlfriend' glaring at him. He gulped at seeing her now not expressionless face.

Mr. Narumi said, "Okay Keiko, you may sit at the empty seat behind Ms. Sakura." "Oh really? I get to sit near her? That's great!" Mikan blasted. Keiko just smiled and approached at her appointed seat.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Keiko said to Mikan softly. Mikan smiled widely and said, "Yeah. Me too! I like to-" She paused when she saw an unfriendly look from Keiko. Mikan thought, 'Why is she looking at me like that? It's creeping me out. It looks like she has darkness behind her beauty. And what does she mean about 'finally' anyway?" Then, Mikan just faced her back at her and listened to Mr. Narumi but still… deep in that kind of thought.

Finally… their breaktime came. The much awaited time of a certain Mikan Sakura. But… she still is wondering about Keiko looking at her weirdly. She heard Anna and Nonoko laughing and chatting with Keiko. Nonoko said, "You're so great!" While Anna said, "Yeah!" Mikan felt something inside her that's somewhat she can't explain.

(Even I, don't! I don't know the term to use! Hehe…)

Mikan felt a knife stab her heart when she saw Natsume gazing at her with a sweet smile on his face. She thought, 'Natsume? He's totally into her! He doesn't look at me like that! Hmp! Wait… What am I talking about?' When Keiko was left alone by Anna and Nonoko by her seat, Natsume approached her. Now, Mikan felt an axe stab her heart and cut it into pieces.

"OUCH! NOT AN AXE!" Mikan shrieked while the two looked at her. Mikan nervously said, "Hehehe… an axe… Oh yeah! I mean… Mr. Bear… I-I saw him by the window and… I was… I was worried that he'd kill me. With… with his axe! That's it! Hehehe…" Natsume glared at her and said, "Skip away Polka dots. We're busy so get out." Mikan was shocked so she ran out of the room. What she doesn't know that there's this pheromone girl grinning evilly at her.

Now… she felt a bulldozer demolishing her heart into sand-sized pieces. And there's an additional… an onion entered her eye so… She cried… (I hate drama!)

"That insensitive jerk! How could he say that? Why…? I know that I am not perfect but… how could he?" She kept on blaming the onions on why she is crying now. Finally, she reached her dorm room and cried her eyes out. "Damn you onions! Damn you!" Mikan complained while crying. "I won't ever talk to a jerk again! I won't…"

Natsume woke up. "Eh? What happened to me yesterday? I can't remember a thing!" Then, he walked at the corridors towards their classroom. He saw a running Mikan again… But…

SCREEECH!

She stopped. She avoided bumping into a certain fire caster again. Natsume was shocked and said, "Polka dots! SO? You're being careful now, huh? You should cause…" He paused when the brunette ignored him. Mikan thought, 'He's really a jerk! How could he talk to me after what he did? STUPID!'

"Hi Mikan!" Yuu greeted her after she entered. Then, a Baka gun hit Mikan's face. "Ouch…" Mikan said then, she caressed her face. The class was shocked that Mikan didn't scream so loud like a roaring thunder.

"What's wrong with Polka Dots?" Natsume asked. Ruka was also worried so he approached Mikan. Ruka asked her, "Mikan? Are you…" "I'm fine. Don't worry." Mikan said cutting his sentence.

Then they had classes with their Music teacher, Ms. Kaori. (I just made that up since I don't know the other teachers' names! Sorry…) Ms. Kaori said, "Class… Now would be your music talent showing. I would like to see all your abilities in music. Okay? Let's start with Mr… blah blah blah… (So on and so forth…) Finally… the next was Mikan.

Mikan said frightfully, "Um… I don't really know… um… I don't have music talents." "How about your screaming? I think it's a noisy talent." Natsume coldly suggested. Mikan just ignored what he said. Natsume thought, 'This girl is really getting into my nerves! What did I do to her anyway?'

"Okay Ms. Kaori… I'll try to sing." Mikan said a bit downcast. Then Mikan sang. Her voice was great! Natsume thought, 'I never realized that a Polka dots can sing! And… it feels so… Huh?' Ruka looked at Nastume while Natsume said like a hypnotized jerk, "Keiko…" Mikan heard what Natsume said while she was singing but she didn't stop even though there was a hammer hitting her poor squashed heart. Ruka saw Keiko looking at their direction with an evil look. Then, she blew a kiss at him. Ruka thought, 'This girl is controlling him! Huh?' Now, he saw Hotaru holding a Baka gun pointing towards him.

Finally, Mikan finished her song. Everyone cheered at her. Then, Ms. Kaori called out, "Wonderful! Keiko… You're next." Keiko stood gracefully and said, "Ma'am, may I use the piano?" "Why sure!" Their teacher said. Keiko played a wonderful piece. It was a composition called Canon by Johann Pachelbel. The guys began to mouth-water since Keiko used her pheromone.

Mikan thought, 'This girl really is making me mad! Look at what she's doing to Natsume! Well… as if I care about that fool! I know that he isn't pheromoned… He is falling for her!' Finally, Keiko finished the piece while the guys are screaming "I LOVE YOU!" Even Yuu! (Can you picture that? Weird isn't it?)

Hotaru was also getting mad at Keiko. She pointed the Baka gun towards Keiko so she stopped controlling the mind of the inventor's beloved Ruka. Keiko smiled when all the guys gathered around her. But… Mikan finally nullified it so… the guys went back to their seats.

Another glare looked at Mikan. Mikan coldly said, "I don't care if you're mad at me." Keiko almost kicked her butt but her pride took over her. Keiko thought, 'Why do I bother to this creep! As long as I have Natsume in my hands!'

After all their classes for the whole day, Mikan went to the school garden. She spotted Keiko sitting by a bench while her hair was flowing through the wind. Mikan approached her and said, "Hey girl! Spit it out! What do you mean by 'finally' last time?" (Way to go Mikan!)

"Eh? Finally? Well… It's just that I know that you like my Natsume. So… I meant that I finally met the girl who'll be most likely hurt once I come here." Keiko said proudly. Mikan said, "What! I don't like that jerk!" "But… you love him. HAHAHA… Don't even bother! He likes me and he already told me. Don't you know that?" Keiko said.

Mikan was shocked. She said, "As if I care! I don't care even if you two become officially a real couple! I DON"T CARE! And always bear that in mind! He's the worst person that entered in my life!" Then, she ran away with tears in her eyes. What she doesn't know is that a certain black cat heard everything that she said.

Natsume thought, 'So that's why she's mad at me… because I'm the worst person whom she met…'

She hates me as much as I hate myself… Idiot… 

(It's dramatic isn't it… But… how about I add some colors?)

Mikan ran as fast as she could without knowing where to go. She thought, 'I don't really mean what I said. I just… I just don't wanna admit that I was hurt.' Then suddenly…

TRIP!

She tripped on a rock. Well… She's so clumsy anyway! (hehehe…) Mikan complained again, "Argh! Why is this happening to me? Am I the worst thing that God created?" She stood up and dusted her skirt then stomped her way to her dorm room. "IDIOT!"

---------------0000000000000000--------------------

cutieanime: Sorry! That wasn't a good one! And I felt sorry about Mikan for the last part.

Mikan: You're so bad! How could you write that?

Cutieanime: Again, sorry! Anyway, forgive me for this unfunny story! I WILL TOTALLY ACCEPT FLAMES! I just know that flames would come to me! Especially from Natsume!

Natsume: You bet! I'll burn your hair up!

Cutieanime: WAAAAAHHHHH! Please Review before I get bald! I can't write with a bald head!

P.S.: Don't worry NatsuMikan fans! I won't ever let Natsume fall for an evil girl! Anyway, Keiko's a mysterious girl, isn't she? I think in the last chappie, you'll know all about her… It's because, I love suspense! Hehe… Anyway, thanks guys for all your time!


	3. Chapter 3

Cutieanime: Hey people! It's nice of you to stop by! Anyway, I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed! I didn't really expect to have any reviews… I thought that I'm not a really good author… But… I'm happy that you all liked it:) I think I'm gonna cry! Just read up!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice! I hope I do!

Remember this: (…) my dialogue… I hope you don't mind…

"…" their dialogue

'…' their thoughts… :)

Chapter 3- FORMING THE so-called EVIL PLAN!

Mikan cried and cried and cried and cried. (hehe… just exaggerating!) She said while facing the mirror, "That girl! Who does she think she is! I didn't ask her if Natsume confessed at her anyway! IDIOTS! And… am I not beautiful enough for Natsume to like me?" Then, she spotted a knife. She grabbed it! (Oh my god! NOOOO!)

Then… She peeled a potato! "I'm so hungry with all that running! Might as well fill up my stomach." She said while touching her abdomen, which is already screaming "FOOD!" already.

While Natsume, he approached Keiko after he heard everything. He said, "Why did you have to speak to her? Now, I have to hear some hurting words from her! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO-" He stopped when Keiko broke into tears.

She said while sobbing, "I just… It's because I like you a lot… And… I don't know any way to… any way to make you mine… And… I didn't expect that she'd say such cruel things about you. I think you're such a nice guy and… she thinks of you the other way around so I'm… I just can't bear to hear bad things about you." "Hmp! Why do you like me? You don't know me." Natsume said.

"Even so… I still like you a lot." Keiko said. Natsume looked at her for about 5 seconds and said, "Thanks. But… there's only one person I like… And… it's Mikan." Then he left leaving an evil Keiko burning furiously. 'THAT MIKAN!'

Natsume thought, 'Mikan… I can't blame her for hating me.' Then, he went to a branch of the Sakura tree and there… he cried… (YES! You read it write! He cried!)

Mikan was at her room still thinking about what happened that day. She felt a tear crawl down her cheek everytime she remembers what Keiko said. Then suddenly… "ACHOO!" the brunette sneezed. She said, "Someone might be thinking about me."

* * *

How about the other two lovebirds? Well… Hotaru bought Ruka a bunny costume. Then, she let him wear the costume and videotaped him.

Ruka was mad so he shrieked, "HOTARU! Will you please stop blackmailing me? Did you became my girl friend so that you can use me for making money! If that's it then…" "Sorry… I'm… I just… Please don't… don't break up with me." Hotaru broke into tears for the first time! Well… as far as we know.

Ruka was shocked upon seeing his beloved girlfriend crying. "Hotaru… I-I was just kidding… I never wanted to say that I would break up with you. Actually, what I was about to say is that I would let you wear the costume too. Stop crying now." He said comfortingly. Their faces were already just a few inches apart. He was about to kiss her when…

BAKA! BAKA! Ruka flew out of the window because Hotaru used the baka hun on him. He shouted, "Hotaru! I'm your boyfriend so I have the right to kiss you!" "Shut up! I don't wanna kiss you now. Have you forgotten that we just ate shrimps? Go brush your teeth first!" Hotaru said emotionlessly. Then, Ruka ran to the bathroom sink to brush his teeth but… when he came back to the room where Hotaru was…

She was gone… And on the table was a note saying… "IDIOT!" Ruka cried of frustration. Suddenly, he saw Hotaru outside the window flying on her flying duck invention and she blew a kiss at him then flew away. Ruka blushed hard.

* * *

While Keiko… She is in her room thinking about an evil plan. She thought, 'NATSUME! How could he? I have to think of a plan! How about I kill Mikan? Nah! I'm not that bad! How about… I purposely get myself into danger and I'll wait for Natsume's rescue! No… He might not get on time and I might kill myself. Hmm… Oh yeah! I'll make Mikan look bad at him! But… how? I know!' She grinned after she finally thought of her MOST evil plan.

The next day… Mikan woke up with a sad smile. She said, "Here we go again. I get to see that perfect girl with Natsume. GAH!" Then, surprisingly, it was still early in the morning. She took a bath and walked her way to school. Yes, walk, not run. (Remember that it's still early so no need to rush.)

When she arrived their classroom, Keiko was the only one there. Mikan felt her hair stand up when she saw her. Mikan thought, 'Why do I have this feeling that this girl is some kind of ghost or something?' Then, she sat on her seat. Mikan was surprised to see a smiling Keiko looking at her. A friendly smile. (I guess.)

Mikan asked, "Why are you smiling at me all of a sudden?" "It's just that… Forget about that. Anyway, I want to say sorry about yesterday. Everything that I said wasn't really true. I hope you'll forgive me." Keiko said with puppy dog eyes.

Mikan smiled widely and said, "Okay! Now, we're already friends. Actually, what I said wasn't true too. I actually like Natsume." "Really?" Keiko said. But actually, what she's saying at her mind is, 'You're toast!'

* * *

Natsume was on his way to their classroom but… he paused by the lobby where he and Mikan often bump each other. He thought, 'Now I guess I have to miss all those bumping.' When, he entered the classroom, a lot of his classmates were already there. He gazed at the class when suddenly, he spotted Mikan and Keiko together. He thought, 'what the-?'

Mikan saw Natsume. She smiled at him and said, "GOOD MORNING!" Natsume was kind of shocked and happy. HE thought, 'I can't understand her! Why… Is she talking to me?' "IDIOT! You're so impolite you know!" Mikan said disturbing his dumbfounded mind. "Whatever Polka dots!" Natsume said coldly.

While the two were arguing. Keiko was burning madly again. She thought, 'I need patience. When I get my paws on Mikan, I can finally have my Natsume. And sooner… he'll be greeting me too.' She laughed loudly that everyone in the class looked at her. She blushed hardly and said, "Hehehe…"

_STUPID!_

----------------------000000000000000-----------------------------

cutieanime: So? I know… it's the worst! I was just in a hurry so sorry about the flaws and confusion. I can totally accept FLAMES! I can sense that something's coming my way! Gah! Anyway, thanks for the time… Please Review!

By the way, I might not be able to update soon because I'll be studying for our exams… I hope you'll understand! Mwah!

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cutieanime: Thanks guys for the reviews! I really appreciate all your time. I'll pay you back in this chapter! I hope you like it! MWAH:)

And actually, this morning was our exam but I still found time to write. Please Read! This is kinda dramatic. You can sense it at the title.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice! HUHUHU:(

Remember this: (…) my dialogue… I hope you don't mind…

"…" their dialogue

'…' their thoughts… :)

**Chapter 4- The Twisted Heart**

Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Narumi, finally entered their class. He tied his hair with a ponytail which made the class gasp. "What? Don't I look good with a ponytail?" Narumi said while pouting like a puppy.

"It stinks…" the class said altogether, well… except for Mikan, who is weird enough to have a different thought. Mikan blasted, "I LOVE IT! Where did you get that bunny clip? It's so cute!" "Thanks Mikan. You'll get a plus grade for that compliment."

Then, the others too, started to compliment Mr. Narumi so he said, "Okay… You'll all get a plus." They all cheered. He added, "class… By the way, I have an important announcement. You all know that tomorrow is already October 31st which means…" "HALLOWEEN!" The class screamed.

Mikan's eyes sparkled and her train of thoughts started to roam around her head. "And also… you need to wear your best costumes like we always do every year. The party will start at 7 pm tomorrow at the auditorium. And also… prepare candies in your room because there'll be some trick or treaters who'll visit your room. Okay? Prepare a chocolate in case I visit your rooms." (hehehe… he's an idiot!)

'He's stupid sometimes!' Keiko thought. Everyone was excited. Well, Natsume wasn't. (as usual!) "What a waste of time!" Natsume said coldly. Ruka looked at him and smiled. Actually, he thought of Hotaru wearing a princess costume like she wore last year. She looked cute in it. But… she has a Baka Gun in her hand everywhere she goes in case a person compliments her, which she hates the most. (Weird!)

Mr. Narumi said, "And also… I'm happy to say that, we will not hold classes. You'll all just be preparing your costumes and also, you can prepare candies for tomorrow. Remember, there'll be a contest of Mr. And Ms. Halloween. Okay? Bye and Happy Halloween!" Then Mr. Narumi left the class. Everyone went back to their dorm rooms.

"Hotaru, what are you gonna wear?" Mikan asked her so-called bestfriend. Hotaru said coldly, "An idiot outfit…" "HOTARU! Eh? Keiko! What're you going to wear for tomorrow?" Mikan asked now, ignoring Hotaru. Keiko smiled and said, "I still don't know… anyway, see yah later!" "Okay." Mikan waved goodbye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keiko went in her room. She threw her bag on top of her desk. Then, she jumped on her bead and looked at the ceiling. She said a bit downcast, "Why can't he love me? Every guy in the world likes me but except only… the guy who I love the most. I don't want to look evil but… just for Natsume… I will do anything even if it changes my attitude. Even if I sin a million times. And… I have to think of a new plan. I hate the last plan of making friends with mikan so that he'll be my friend too. Then, I'll say bad things about Mikan to Natsume. I just need plan B. Hmmm…"

She thought of every plan that would enter her mind and finally, "AHA! I know now!" She jumped off her bed then she sat on the chair by her desk. She got two pieces of clean sheets of paper and started to write something in each of the papers. Then, she went out of her room.

She went Mikan's door and slid the paper below. The same thing she did to the other paper but in Natsume's. (What is she planning? Is she trying to put Mikan and Natsume together?)

But… Actually, what she wrote is at Mikan's paper was:

_Polka Dots,_

_Meet me at the Sakura tree this 7 tonight. If you don't come… I'll burn you up._

_Your worst nightmare, Natsume_

How about at Natsume's?

_Natsume,_

_Will you meet me at the Sakura tree tonight at 7? I need to tell you something that Mikan wants to tell you. Okay? _

_Lots of Love, _

_Keiko_

(What is Keiko planning? Grrr…. She' so evil!) By the time Mikan and Natsume read their messages, they said the same thing. "Huh? Yeah right!"

It was still 6:45 pm. Mikan finally finished preparing her costume and placed it in her closet. She giggled when she remembered Natsume's invitation. "I wonder what he needs from me? I bet he'll confess he's feelings for me! YAY!" Mikan said touching her blushing cheeks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Natsume arrived at the Sakura tree and saw Keiko. "What do you want? I don't care about what that stupid girl wants to say to me." Natsume said coldly. Keiko went near him. Then, she grinned when she saw the idiotic brunette approaching. 'Just as I planned!' Keiko said to Natsume, "Kiss me."

Mikan's POV 

I was very excited to meet Natsume by our favorite spot in the campus! I walked slowly to have a dramatic entrance but all I saw when I got there was…

Keiko and Natsume kissing. (Huh?) I was deeply hurt like another axe, hammer or an arrow tortured my heart. Then, I felt tears inside my eyes finding its way to go out. I started running away to no one knows where. Suddenly…

TRIP!

I tripped. Silly me… (Sorry for all the trips, guys! It's just that I often trip too so I thought of making Mikan same as I. I hope you don't mind!)

NORMAL POV 

Actually, Keiko just used her pheromone on Natsume… When Natsume snapped out from being pheromoned, he said sternly, "What? Did you control me again? Well… stop it! GAH! I'm just wasting my time! I'll go now." Keiko didn't protest since she already did what she had to do. She grinned widely when Natsume left. Then, she went back to her room to prepare her sexiest costume. Well… so that she would attract guys even without using her pheromone.

Mikan cried the whole night. She looked at the mirror and broke it. Shattering the mirror into pieces. Her fist was wounded and blood started dripping like it was a faucet or something. She said to herself, "I'm an idiot! A real idiot! Natsume…"

_I'm a fool to love you…_

---------------------------------00000000-------------------------------

cutieanime: That's the end of the chappie! Keiko's really bad! I don't know why? Hehehe… I hope you liked it. I know, it was dramatic… But I promise that the next chappie will be funny! I guess… LOVE YAH! Please Review! And also… FLAMES ALLOWED!

Ja ne! Arigato! 

GAKUEN ALICE FOREVER!


	5. Chapter 5

Cutieanime: Hey there! I'm back again! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Please Read!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice! HUHUHU:(

Remember this: (…) my dialogue… I hope you don't mind…

"…" their dialogue

'…' their thoughts… :)

Chapter 5- The Drunken Kiss

Mikan cried her eyes out. She kept on blaming herself for everything. For falling for an idiot… (dramatic…) Then, a knock was heard form her door. She wiped her tears and opened the door to see who it was.

It was Keiko…

"Oh Mikan! I got to tell you something!" Keiko said with a kinda worried face. Mikan raised an eyebrow and said, "Natsume kissed you, am I right?" "How'd you know? Well… that was what I'm about to tell you. It was an hour ago and I was just walking past that area and then he grabbed my arm and then… it happened! I'm sorry Mikan." Keiko said 'pretending' to be sorry.

Mikan, an idiot as she is, smiled at her and said, "I… I thought that… forget about it." "Anyway Mikan… I got to go now! See yah!" Keiko left her with a thought… 'She cried… I knew it!'

By the time mikan closed the door, tears escaped her eyes again, flowing like a stream. Suddenly, a sound came from her bathroom. Her hair stood up. "A… G-GhosT!" She screamed. But then… a plumber came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sakura. I fixed your pipe and I didn't disturb you a while ago since you were crying. I'm leaving now. Ja!" the plumber said. Mikan breathed deeply and decided to have a bath… then…

It was already morning.

" Yawn! Huh? It's already morning! I slept in my bath? Oh my god! I need to be ready before tick or treaters come to my room!" she shrieked and grabbed her towel. She wrapped the towel around her body and went out of the bathroom. Then…

SLIP! (hehehe)

She slipped. (at least she didn't trip!) "Ouch! That hurts." "What's up polka-Dots? Is that your Halloween costume? A towel?" Mikan turned to whoever who spoke and saw the only person who would call her that way…

Natsume… with Roichi and 'the others!'

The door was opened and the passerbys looked at Mikan. Mikan blushed in embarrassment. She stood up and said, "Come back later!" Then, she slammed the door shut.

She dressed quickly. She was about to put on her shorts when suddenly…

BAKA!

The door was slammed open. By her best friend… (I guess so.) HOTARU! Natsume and the others were still there so… they saw the scene of Mikan, only wearing her shirt and her panties revealed.

"Polka dots again?" Natsume said amusingly. 'Her butt is small.' He thought.

"KYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mikan screamed. Hotaru went near her and said, "Give me 5000 rabbits as a treat. Well… if you refuse, I'll tear down the walls." She said coldly. Mikan immediately wore her shorts and grabbed her pocket. She threw her wallet to Hotaru.

Hotaru said, "Bad day huh? Anyway, your wallet has only a dead butterfly in it. Don't need this." She returned Mikan's wallet and added, "Ruka. Let's save this video of Mikan wearing only her panties to the computer. This will cost us wealth Ruka." "HOTARU!" Mikan screamed madly.

Ruka blushed and said, "You mean… us? We'll be together forever Hotaru?" "Whatever." Hotaru said while dragging her boyfriend. Mikan was about to close the door when Natsume said, "Will you let us wait here forever?" Mikan went to her candies ad threw them at Natsume.

"HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN! IDIOT!" Mikan said furiously and slammed her broken door shut. (Even thought it has a hole already)

Natsume was shocked and gave the candies to Roichi who was happy to receive so many candies. Natsume was left by Roichi who will going to trick or treat at other rooms. Natsume thought, 'What the heck is her problem? I'm getting more and more confused about her attitude!'

Finally, it was already 6:30 pm. Mikan prepared herself. Keiko was also preparing for her so-called 'night'. She wore a red sexy outfit. Her costume was the demon princess. She wore a red leather dress which shows her body and a pair of red high-heeled boots. She also has a big fork with her and a fire like crown on her head.

As for Natsume… He isn't sure if he'll go. But… he really wanted to see _her…_

The party already started. Many were already there with different costumes. Ruka and Hotaru arrived with cute outfits. Ruka was a corpse prince while Hotaru was a corpse princess. Many squealed by the sight of the cute couple.

Sumire arrived with a cat-dog outfit. Koko with an Einstein costume. While Yuu, as a fairy king. (Eh?)

Then, Keiko arrived. She looked around but saw no Natsume and Mikan. Many guys started to ask her to dance but… "Sorry… I'm only going to dance with a certain person."

The batch of Misaki and Tsubasa were also there. Tsubasa wore a Lucifer outfit while Misaki wore an angel one. (Opposites! Hehe…) Tsubasa looked for Mikan since he haven't seen her for ages. But… instead, he saw Keiko. "Wow… pretty… My demon princess." Tsubasa said while his mouth was watering. Misaki sweatdropped and suddenly blasted, "MIKAN!"

Mikan appeared. Keiko and the others looked at her. They were all amazed except of course for Keiko. Mikan wore a witch outfit. It seems common but… she looked good. She wore a black makeup which made her look like a punk. Her attire was a black leather tube with a crisscross design at the back. Then her lower outfit was a short black leather skirt. And her shoes were a pair of black lace boots.

Mikan smiled at everyone and greeted Hotaru and Ruka. "You look cute together." Mikan complimented. Suddenly, the girls screamed…

"NATSUME-KUN IS HERE!"

Mikan froze and saw Natsume appear from the crowd. Its as if Natsume was on spotlight. Then, their eyes met. This made Mikan blush. 'Why am I blushing? Stop this nonsense Mikan!' She said to herself.

She grabbed a wine glass and poured red wine in it. She gulped in every drop of the wine. For just a glass, she already felt dizzy. She poured another and another until she was about to fall but…

Someone caught her…

She fell into the arms of that somebody…

"Hey polka dots!"

Natsume…

"Eh?" Mikan said drunkily. She escaped from his arms and said, "Darn… hik You…" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then…

Surprisingly…

And unexpectedly…

She kissed him.

Drunkily…

This made Keiko mad… She was about to pop like a volcano. Everyone saw the scene. In fact, they all became silent. Mikan broke the kiss and said…

"Was that better than Keiko's?"

Then, she passed out.

- - - - - - - - - - 00000000000000000- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

NATSUME AND MIKAN FOR EVAH!

Cutieanime: Hey dudes! Thanks a lot for the time! I have sad news. This story is going to end at the next chappie. The reason is because… I'm going to write a new story which I hope you'll check out. Anyway, I know that wasn't humorous… SorrY! And… please leave a review!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	6. The final chapTeR

Cutieanime: Elow everyone! I need to make this a special one since this is the last chappie. Hope you check out my next story. And also…

**YOU ROCK! And ARIGATOU!**

**For the people who read my stories…**

**For the friends who supported me…**

**For all the reviews and FLAMES… (well… for flaming Keiko!)**

**For all the time you wasted to just read my stories…**

**For making me feel happy…**

**For inspiring me…**

**And…**

**For liking Gakuen Alice…**

**I love you guys! **

**I think I'm gonna cry:'( **

**ENJOY! Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice! HUHUHU:(

Remember this: (…) my dialogue… I hope you don't mind…

"…" their dialogue

'…' their thoughts… :)

The Final Chapter- The First Time ever: Love during Halloween…

Natsume's eyes widened. "Keiko, what does she mean!" He asked Keiko while carrying Mikan, bridal style. Keiko became nervous. Then, tears started to come out of her eyes. "Sor… Sorry Natsume… I didn't… I didn't mean… to kiss you last night… I pheromoned you when Mikan came… so that she'd be jealoused." she said while her tears were flowing like it'll never end.

"Don't ever come near me again. And… Mikan…" Natsume said coldly. He was about to step out of the auditorium door when suddenly, Keiko called his attention. "NATSUME! I'm sorry… Please… Forgive me… I'll never do it again. I'll find someone else… I promise…" "Whatever." Natsume said coldly. Then, he completely disappeared from the crowd.

"My dear niece…" Mr. Narumi said. "That was a dramatic scene." Ruka said wiping his tears. Hotaru dragged Ruka to the dance floor. (Eh?) They danced! Well Hotaru, as an inventor as she is, danced a robot dance.

Everyone woke up from their shocked senses (from the dramatic incident) when Hotaru and Ruka caught their attention. While Keiko…

She ran outside to the Northern Forest. There, under a shady tree, she cried her eyes out. She cried to herself, "I'm an evil person!" Suddenly, she heard something from behind the tree she was leaning on. Her hair slowly stood up.

"Hi Keiko." "KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Keiko screamed in terror. She paused when she saw Tsubasa smiling at her. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Why are you crying for a jerk? You know, Mikan has also cried over that guy. And also… in my own opinion, what you did wasn't evil. It's called 'Fighting for Love'… And I think that's kinda romantic." Tsubasa said with a wink after his last words.

Keiko smiled at him. She felt so happy. "Thanks… You're Tsubasa, am I right?" "Yeah…" He replied. They sat down on the grass and looked at the stars. Tsubasa felt a warm hand touch his. It was Keiko's.

---------------------------------

Natsume carried the drunk Mikan at his back. He complained, "Pervert! Why did you drink? Even just a drop of wine would make your stupid head feel dizzy! Tch! Do you think you're so easy to carry?"

"Natsume…"

He stopped. His heart was beating so fast. He felt his knees go numb. "Natsume…" Mikan called one more. Her voice somewhat made him feel much stronger. He carried her to his room and let her lay to his bed.

He gazed at her intently with a smile forming on his lips. "She's cute when she's sleeping." He said to the wind… maybe… Suddenly…

She woke up…

"EH? Natsume-kun? Where am I? What am I- AHH! My head… It's aching… I'm going to my room." Mikan said… well… squealed. "Idiot… You got drunk. You better sleep here… You can't walk with your head aching or else you'd bump to every wall of the corridors." "Well… Don't mind me! I don't care if how many bumps I would get as long as-" "SHUT UP!" Natsume shouted which made Mikan zip her mouth.

Natsume calmed down and said, "Don't you remember what you just did to me a while ago!" "Eh?" Mikan thought deeply when suddenly… her mind flashed back to 'the kiss'.

"MY GOD! KYAHHHHHHHHH! I can't beilieve I did that!" Mikan screamed while blushing furiously. "HEY SHUT UP Polka dots! You don't have to scream or else the people at the auditorium would think that you're a ghost!" Natsume said crossly. But… in his heart he says, 'I love it when she blushes.'

Mikan ran around the room while covering her ears. (What's the use of covering her ears?) Natsume looked at her amusingly. She screamed and screamed but something caught her attention which made her stop.

"Ne? Natsume? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I didn't realized that you were actually wearing a Dracula outfit! You… You look perfect in that costume… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mikan laughed furiously. Then, she smelled something burning…

HER HAIR!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Put it off! Put it off!" Another irritating scream came out of the brunette's mouth. Natsume laughed hardly.

Mikan smiled widely. She said, "N-Natsume… I'm happy to see you laugh… It feels great. Hehe…" Natsume blushed. Suddenly, Mikan hugged him like he was a stuff toy.

"polka dots! Stop it! I might have your contagious blabbering disease!" "Well… I don't care… I already gave you my 'love disease' anyway!" Mikan said sweetly.

'Love? Wait… I still haven't told her that… that I love her… How can I say it?' Natsume thought. Mikan shook him and said, "NATSUME! Hello? Let's go now to the party!"

"Um… Mikan…"

---------------------------------

Keiko and Tsubasa were enjoying the night sky. "A UFO!" Keiko screamed while pointing at a hot air balloon. Tsubasa laughed when he saw that it was only a hot-air balloon.

"HEY! Nobody's perfect!" Keiko said while crossing her arms. Tsubasa came closer to her and whispered to her ear, "You're wrong… You are perfect…" Keiko's stomach flipped by hearing those sweet words. She thought, 'Does he have a pheromone alice or something?'

Keiko softly asked, "Ts-Tsubasa… Um… Would you like me even though I do not pheromone you?" "HAHAHA… Of course. Why? You aren't using your alice to me now anyway. And yet… I like you… I even love you…" Tsubasa said.

Then… their lips met into a sweet kiss. The kiss was broken when suddenly they heard Mr. Narumi's voice call out from the auditorium.

"The winner of the Mr. And Ms. Halloween is…"

---------------------------------

"Mikan…" Natsume said nervously. Mikan was curious about Natsume's serious face. "What is it Natsume?"

"I… I… I l… Argh! I freakin' love you jerk! I don't know why and I can't help it! I just… You are just… I don't know! I can't-" He was cut by a kiss from Mikan.

He sweetly replied the kiss. Mikan broke the kiss and softly said, "Let's go now, My Dracula…"

They walked to the auditorium while holding each other's hands. Then, they heard from the outside Mr. Narumi saying, "The winner of the Mr. And Ms. Halloween is…"

Suddenly, Mikan and Natsume saw Keiko and Tsubasa. Keiko smiled when they saw them. She said, "Hey there… I'm really sorry for what I did… And also… I'm happy to tell you that Tsubasa and I are together now… Without using my alice!" "Eh? How? But… You just… You're so quick in moving on! SO… quick…" Mikan said a bit surprised.

Tsubasa said, "Listen!" "The winner is… HOTARU AND RUKA! The corpse prince and princess!" Everyone cheered while the people outside giggled. "Let's go and watch the fun." Natsume said while dragging Mikan inside. The other couple followed.

They saw Hotaru and Ruka climb the stage. Ruka was smiling like a dead while Ruka was happy for receiving an award which his girlfriend and he will cherish forever. Ruka hugged Hotaru but…

BAKA! BAKA! (oh bother!)

Ruka fell down the stage but luckily, he was caught by his fan girls. Hotaru snickered and went back to their table. Ruka was screaming loudy, "HOTARU!" over and over again.

The main couple, Natsume and Mikan, was now dancing at the center dance floor while others were just staring at them. Yuu thought, 'Huh? They are now? They're so weird!'

You said it! (get it? You… and Yuu? hehehe… That was a corny joke!)

---------------------------------

The next school day…

Mikan yawned. "Huh? It's already 8 am. Is today a Saturday?" She looked at the calendar and…

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! My god! I'm late! LATE LATE LATE!" She screamed loudly and dressed quickly. Her hair was still messy. She saw her 'boyfriend' Natsume at the corridors.

"HEY! Natsume, why are you just walking? What did I tell you about cutting classes purposely? Hurry or we'll be late!" Mikan said while dragging Natsume. "STOP! It's still 6 am! Don't you get it? I set your time two hours earlier so that you won't be late. Idiot." Natsume said.

"WHAAAAATTTTT! Is that a proper language to be used on your GIRL FRIEND?" Mikan screamed. Natsume looked at her for a minute and said, "Sorry… Plain panties." Mikan blushed hard while Natsume smiled when he turned his back on her.

---------------------------------

Even that they are now an official couple, jokes and pranks are still between them. And… that won't change… Coz it's what gives color to their love story…

As for Keiko… she's now an angel beside her boyfriend, Tsubasa.

THE END 

And… don't worry about Misaki guys…… She already has a boy friend.

Cutieanime:'( I guess… that's all… It wasn't actually special… I'm so sorry. HUHUHUHUHU… It wasn't a cute story… I know… And… it's ending now… Anyway, thanks for all the support guys! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Arigatou Gozaimasu to:**

**Lilaznbunny**

**Winglessfairy25**

**Shielamaria**

**SnowMirage**

**Karupin-san**

**Ju-SanYumeEngel**

**And TO ALL OF YOU! I love you:')**


End file.
